On a cold night
by Romione-Mellark
Summary: Lichfield isn't the warmest of places and doesn't Piper know it. Little does she know that something, or someone is just around the corner ready to put a spark back into her night. Alex and Piper One-shot. Rated M for mature content. R


**Hey guys! Wow it's been a while. First of all I must apologise for my absence. Nearly 2 whole years have passed since I posted anything! Admittedly life got in the way and I lost all inspiration to write anything as other things began to occupy my mind. However I had to sudden urge to write something so before it went I quickly blasted out this one shot after watching OITNB. If this turns out well then hopefully this means I can get back to writing some more, maybe even carry on the Spontaneity series? If I can think of a plot for a 3****rd**** story I will definitely write it. If not you could have a just some one shots or very short stories coming your way within the next few months. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, it's a short Vausman One-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

If I could say one thing that took me completely by surprise in prison it would be that the beds aren't as shitty as I thought they would be. Sure they are a bit hard and the duvets are a bit scratchy but all in all it's not bad. I pull my blanket up close to my chin and snuggle into its warmth. It's a cold night again here in Litchfield, the cool air seeping into every crevice possible and latching onto your exposed skin. You have to get to the showers quick if you want to warm up because the hot water runs out, and quickly too. Fucking budget cuts. You'd think they would be able to afford a little bit more heating in here. But then again I'm not surprised that they don't, we are criminals. Animals in the zoo get better treatment than us. It's funny to think how similar we are to them. A bunch of living things captured and thrown in a cage. At least they were caught because they were pretty or could be made a spectacle out of. We were caught for disobeying the law. And people don't exactly want to come and pay a fair amount of money to come and see a person locked up for carrying drug money. No doubt I would get peanuts thrown at me if they did though. I close my eyes and begin to feel myself drift off with my thoughts. Until something, or should I say someone breaks me from my trance.

"Pipes?" I hear in a hushed tone coming from the side of my bed. The smell of contraband perfume fills my nose and I lazily open one eye lid to identify the culprit. Even though the darkness dulls my vision I could still recognise that face anywhere. The same face I've woken up to many times. Alex.

"Alex," I grumble as I push myself up into a more comfortable position, "What're you doing here? The guards will give us both a shot if they find you in my cubicle after lights off."

"Bennett is on guard tonight and if I'm correct I couldn't see Daya in her bunk when I made my way over. They think they are being so sneaky but everyone knows. "Alex places her hand on my hip, in the curve just before my bum. "Anyway it's cold and I was wondering if you wanted to be my baby spoon? You know, for warmth."

"I don't know," I reply playfully "Can I trust you? I know what happens when you are big spoon. It all starts of innocent at first but somehow I always finish naked-"

"And coming down from a magnificent Orgasm." Alex interrupts

"Yes and that." I laugh. "I don't want to get into trouble, Healey is already on my ass as it is. He may be acting all sweet to me but I know that he's looking for any excuse to put me back in the SHU."

"You won't get in trouble I promise" Alex whispers as she removes her hand from my hip and places it onto my cheek. "Just 5 minutes?"

"It's never 5 minutes with you"

"I promise." Alex replies. I can't hold my resolve for much longer. She's putting on those huge puppy dog eyes that melt me inside. I roll my eyes and turn my face so my lips are touching her palm and kiss it gently.

"Okay 5 minutes, but then you've got to go Vause." I say as I roll over so I'm facing the fall. I feel the covers pull away from my slightly and a weight fall down onto the mattress next to me. An arm snakes around me as Alex makes herself more comfortable. I lift my head up and move my hair to one side so it's not in her face. She takes this as a sign and moves in closer, her lips ever so slightly pressed up again the black of my neck. Her breath sends a shiver down my spine but if she noticed it she didn't say anything. Her hand finds its way under the cover and sliding underneath my shirt. The coldness of her fingertips makes me jump as it grazes my bare stomach.

"Sorry," Alex whispers, "You know I like skin on skin."

"It's okay, your fingers just feel like icicles that's all. Remember to behave yourself though" I reply.

"Mmhmm" She mumbles, nuzzling further into me and placing a small kiss onto the back of my neck. A tingle shoots through my body and straight to my core. That couldn't have been an accident, she knows me too well. She knows that's my sensitive spot. She's playing with me, pushing me to see how far I will go. I can feel her smile against my skin.

"What?" I breathe, trying to hide the fact she's seriously beginning to turn me on. She can't win.

"Nothing. You're just really cosy that's all. Plus I forgot how smooth and soft you are…" Alex replies, placing her lips back onto my throat and this time giving me a series of kisses…."and sensitive." Her fingers begin to travel up from my stomach to the base of my bra. I can feel her begin to trace the outline of my breasts ever so gently. I gasp as she slips one inside briefly to graze my nipple. My ass has a mind of its own and begins to grind against her centre.

"Alex." I moan quietly, not bothering to hide it anymore. "You promised you would behave."

"As you said before, you can't trust me when I'm big spoon. " She nibbles on my neck and puts her hand back into my bra, rolling my nipple around in her fingers. "But if you really want me to stop then all you have to do is ask again and I'll go back to my cubicle and we can forget this ever happened." I try to stifle another moan as I clench my legs to try and get some sort of friction. It's not enough to feed my new found hunger. "What's your answer? Behave or not behave?"

I grab Alex's face and turn my head round to face her. I pull her forward and crash my lips with hers. Immediately she responds and begins kissing me back frantically. I notice that she's changed the way she kissed me. Or changed her technique. And for the better too. Now I'm not saying she was a bad kisser before when we were together but something has changed. It's like she's figured out a way to put all of her pent up feelings and passion and transfer it into her lips. It's magical. Her lips are like my own person drug and I can't get enough of them. I feel her tongue start to glide over my bottom lip and I grant it entrance almost immediately. I roll onto my back and Alex places herself over me, pressing her body against mine. It's a comfortable and familiar weight which I didn't realise I missed so much until this moment. Balancing herself one arm I feel her hand leave my chest and trail down my body, sliding into the hem of my underwear.

"You have to be quiet now okay?" Alex whispers against my lips. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." I nod my head and guide her hand to my core. The instant I feel contact my whole body feels like it's on fire. "We someone is happy I decided to play up," Alex smirks as she begins to caress my folds, not quite inserting her fingers inside of me. She looks me dead in the eye. "Say please."

"Fuck off Alex." I hiss, "I will not fucking beg."

"Say 'Alex Vause… I am begging you, please fuck me'"

"Fuck you."

"Say it," She laughs, inserting one single finger shallowly into for a split second. I can't take it anymore. I pull her forward and kiss her hard.

"Please Alex. Please fuck me." I whisper, not caring anymore that in a single second I became her bitch.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely" Alex replies smugly before pushing two fingers into me, curling them so they hit my special spot. It takes everything I have not to scream at that point. She feels magnificent inside of me. I can feel her everywhere as she mores rhythmically in and out of me. This is a woman who knows what she is doing. She stops inside me suddenly and smirks. Before I can protest I feel her start to pulse her fingers and it sends me into pure ecstasy. She makes me forget all the horror in the world. All the shit in this place. She makes me feel whole. Coming to prison was the best thing that ever happened to me because it means I'm reunited with this woman. A complete asshole she may be but she is my asshole and nobody else's. I feel her fingers leave me and slide up my folds to caress my clitoris. Rubbing a range of patterns across it, keeping it fresh so my body doesn't get too used to it and keeps it sensitive. This woman is some sort of sex god, sent from the heavens just to come and please me. I haven't had sex or even masturbated in so long that it doesn't surprise me that I can feel the usual sensation of my legs beginning to feel tingly, giving me the sign that I'm close. A warmth coming from just below my stomach feels like it suddenly drops straight into my core and begins to build quickly.

"Alex." I moan, not even caring if we get caught now. I just want to come. "Please don't stop, I'm so close, so fucking close." Alex kisses me again before ferociously working on my clit. Within seconds my hips start to buckle and jerk as I reach my climax. Euphoria spills right through me as wave after wave of sheer pleasure start to rock my body. She waits a few seconds before pulling her fingers away from me, sending more jolts through my body. She brings them to her mouth and sucks them clean.

"Well that as fun. And I must say Chapman, you taste divine." Alex says before kissing me on the lips. A slight taste of me lingers on her lips but I don't mind. She drops her body back on top of mine and I wrap my arms around her, completely engulfing myself in everything she has to offer. We stay like this for what feels like an eternity before she holds herself up and kisses me once again.

"I have to go." She whispers and kisses the end of my nose.

"No" I protest, wrapping my arms more tightly against her. "You have to stay here forever." Alex laughs and rests her forehead against mine.

"You know I would if I could, but seriously if I stay here much longer I'm going to fall asleep. Which normally would be fine but due to our currently living situation if I'm found inside of your best this will mean we will both get into trouble."

I pout, unwilling to admit that she is right but loosen my grip anyway. I feel her move away from my body and the coldness of the air replace her. I'd forgotten how cold it was.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Alex whispers as she leans over my bed to give me one last kiss.

"Okay." I grumble really not wanting her leave. She gets up and begins to walk towards to cubicle entrance. A thought pops into my mind. "Hey Alex!" I say just loud enough to grab her attention but nobody else's.

"What?" She replies. I sit up in bed and give her a mischievous smile.

"Meet me before breakfast. I have an idea of what I want to eat instead of that dull oatmeal."

**So there you have it. My return to writing. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought. If you're not following me on Tumblr and want to my URL is .com. Feel free to post anything in my ask and I'll be sure to respond. Hope you have a lovely day and I will hopefully see you soon x**


End file.
